A tout jamais remix
by maily lily
Summary: Histoire sans magie une sorte de Cendrillon tiré du film 'A tout jamais'.Lily orpheline vit avec sa belle mère qui la traite comme une esclave. Mais un jour Lily se faisant passer pour une noble rencontre le prince de France...
1. Chapter 1

**A tout jamais (remix)**

_Il était une foie en 1652. Il était une foie en Angleterre. Il était une foie un duc et sa femme. Il était une foie un heureux événement. Il était une foie un accouchement. Il était une foie une mort pour une vie._

Le duc Evans ainsi que son épouse attendaient un heureux événement. En effet la duchesse était enceinte. Mais le jour de la naissance de l'enfant tant attendu, la duchesse mourut en donnant simplement un nom à son enfant :

Lily…

Le duc était alors abattu que son amour l'ai quitté. Il éleva alors sa fille en lui donnant tout l'amour possible.

Lily grandi alors avec son père, elle était très heureuse mais son père savait qu'il lui manquait la présence d'une mère. C'est ainsi qu'en 1660 il épousa la comtesse Raudmila de Gaine.

Lily était en train d'être préparée pour rencontrer sa nouvelle belle mère et ses deux sœurs

Mademoiselle arrêtez donc de bouger un peu je ne peux pas vous coiffer. Lui répétait sans cesse sa nourrice lorsque :

LILY ! Cria quelqu'un à la fenêtre. Lily s'y précipita et vit Sirius son ami de toujours.

Je ne peux pas venir Sirius tu le sais bien ! S'écria Lily.

Pourquoi t'es en robe ! T'as l'air d'une fille ! S'écria alors Sirius.

Je suis une fille ! Répliqua Lily.

Oui mais aujourd'hui t'en as l'air !

Fille ou pas je peux toujours te botter les fesses !

Sirius partit alors en criant alors que Lily sorti en hâte du château sous les cris de sa nourrice.

Mademoiselle revenez !

Alors que Lily était partie « jouer » avec Sirius, son père arriva avec sa belle mère et ses demis sœurs.

Richard c'est magnifique. Dit alors la comtesse.

Lily arriva à cet instant, couverte de bout.

Papa ! Cria t elle en courant vers son père.

Lily ! s'exclama son père. Eh bien je voulais présenter une magnifique petite fille mais je croie que je vais devoir me contenter de toi. ria t il. Lily je te présente la comtesse Raudmila de Gaine et ses deux filles Pétunia et Marie.

Mesdemoiselles saluaient votre nouvelle sœur. Dit la comtesse à ses filles.

Mademoiselle. Dirent alors les deux jeunes filles en faisant une révérence.

Ils rentrèrent alors tous dîner.

A la fin du repas tous allèrent se coucher mais le duc alla d'abord coucher Lily.

Oh papa c'est comme à noël, une mère et deux sœurs tout ça le même jour !

Tu les aime ? demanda alors son père.

Enormément ! Lui répondit Lily.

Au faite je t'ai ramené un petit cadeau. Lui dit le duc en sortant un petit livre de sa poche. Tu es peut être un peu trop jeune pour le lire mais on pourra toujours l'ajouter à notre bibliothèque.

UTOPIA. Lu Lily sur le livre.

Ma petite Lily je compte sur toi pour que la comtesse et ses deux filles ne soit pas perdu durant mon absence… commença Richard.

Quoi ! Tu repars ! S'écria Lily.

Juste 3 semaines.

une. Répliqua Lily.

Deux. Proposa le duc.

Une. Persista Lily.

Ils jouèrent alors à pierre papier ciseau et Lily gagna.

Ok une. Accepta son père. Maintenant il est l'heure de dormir.

Le lendemain matin son père se prépara à repartir.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces têtes d'enterrement ? demanda Richard devant la comtesse, ses deux filles et Lily. Je vous promets de revenir vite.

Alors partez. Dit la comtesse. Pour que vous reveniez vite.

Le duc monta alors à cheval et commença à partir, la comtesse et ses filles s'apprêtèrent à rentrer lorsque.

Attendez. Leur dit Lily. Il doit faire un signe arrivé à la barrière c'est la tradition.

Mais elles continuèrent leur route.

Le duc était presque arrivé à la barrière lorsqu'il tomba de cheval.

PAPA ! Cria Lily qui se précipita vers lui.

Alarmée par le crie de Lily la comtesse sortie de la demeure. En voyant Richard a terre elle couru vers lui.

Papa. Pleurait Lily en lui serrant la main. Papa je t'en pris.

Richard non ! Criait Raudmila. Je vous en pris, ne me laissez pas, pas ici !

Lily… murmura alors le duc exactement comme sa femme 8 ans plus tôt. Il mourut quelques minutes plus tard laissant seule Lily et la comtesse pleurant sa mort.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Miss Hell Black et à Arie-Evans

12 ans était passait depuis la mort du duc et depuis Lily était traitées comme une domestique dans sa propre maison.

Lily avait grandi, elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts faisant penser à des émeraudes et elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux qui bouclaient un peu. Elle cueillait des pommes dans le vergé de la demeure lorsqu'elle aperçu un des chevaux de son père monté par un inconnu. Elle lui jeta alors les pommes qu'elle avait cueillies un peu plus tôt en criant :

VOLEUR ! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE À VOLER LES CHEVAUX DE MON PERE !

Elle le toucha alors en pleine tête et il tomba de cheval. Il se releva avec difficulté et c'est la que Lily le reconnu : C'était James Potter le prince héritier du trône de France. Il était plutôt grand avec des cheveux noirs et en bataille, des yeux couleurs chocolat bref il était beau même plus que beau. Elle s'agenouilla alors.

Je suis désolée votre majesté je ne vous avez pas vu.

Vous visez bien pour quelqu'un qui ne m'avais pas vu.

Je suis navrée et pour cela je sais que je dois être punie.

Le prince remonta à cheval et vida une bourse pleine de pièce d'or sur Lily et dit :

Pour votre silence. Avant de partir vers la forêt.

Lily rentra alors en courant laissant tomber toutes ses pommes. Elle arriva dans la cuisine où elle trouva Elisa et Aurora. Elisa était son ancienne nourrice et Aurora était sa fille.

Miss Lily vous semblez bien joyeuse. Lui dit alors Elisa.

Le seigneur est avec nous Elisa lui dit Lily en sortant les pièces d'or.

Jésus Marie Josèphe. S'exclama Elisa.

Et je sais déjà comment l'utiliser. Lui dit Lily.

Maurice ! Dit alors Elisa.

Oui cet or devrai suffire à payer les dettes de ma belle mère pour récupérer ton marie.

En effet ayant trop de dette la comtesse avait vendu Maurice l'époux d'Elisa et le père d'Aurora.

Lily allait partir amener le pain à sa belle mère lorsque Elisa lui tendit ses pièces en disant :

Gardez ça mademoiselle si la comtesse les trouvaient on ne les récupérera pas.

Lily parti alors donner du pain à la comtesse et ses filles.

Ah ce n'est pas trop tôt cela fait 10 minutes que j'ai demandé du pain. Dit alors la comtesse.

Mes œuf on cuit 9min 12 j'avais demandé 10min ! S'écria alors Pétunia.

Que t'ai je déjà dit Pétunia. Gronda sa mère.

la voie ne doit pas s'élever plus haut que le murmure d'un rossignole. Répondit Marie à sa place.

Et vous Marie je vous ai déjà dit de ne rien dire lorsque vos paroles dépasse votre pensé.

Je n'ai pas crié ma voie a raisonné. Répondit Pétunia.

La matinée passa et vers 14h00 la comtesse, pétunia et Rose partir acheter une broche à Pétunia. Ce qui permit à Lily d'allait rembourser les dettes de la comtesse. Elle était dans une petite chaumière pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller comme une noble.

Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Disait Sirius.

Oui mais c'est le seul moyen de récupérer Maurice. Répliqua Lily. Attention ne rigole pas je sort.

Elle sortie alors de la petite cabine improvisée dans une ancienne robe de sa mère.

Tu es magnifique. Dit alors Sirius. A part les bottines mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un remarquera ce petit détaille.

Je me sens toute nue dans cette robe. Dit alors Lily.

Allez en route. Dit Sirius qui ne prêta pas attention au commentaire de Lily.

Elle sortie alors dans la cour du palais et alla vers la diligence qui devait emmener les prisonniers vers le nouveau monde.

Attendez ! Cria t elle. Libérez cet homme.

Désolé ma petite dame il a été vendu. Dit alors le conducteur.

J'ai ici de quoi payer 3 fois son prix.

Je vous dit qu'il a été vendu ! S'écria le conducteur.

Je vous prierais de ne pas hausser le ton devant une demoiselle. Dit alors une voie.

Veillez m'excuser mon seigneur.

Que ce passe t il ici. Demanda alors le prince.

Monseigneur cet homme n'est coupable d'aucun crime, il n'a été arrêté que pour sa pauvreté mais si vous faite en sorte que le peuple soit pauvre pour ensuite les condamner alors il est possible de dire que vous faite du peuple des criminels pour ensuite les punir. Dit alors Lily.

Vous m'avez convaincu. Dit le prince en souriant. Relâchez cet homme.

Merci mon seigneur. Dit alors Lily avant de rejoindre Maurice qui lui chuchota.

Lorsque tu es apparue j'ai cru voir ta mère.

Allez chercher la diligence nous partons sur l'heure. Dit alors Lily à haute voie.

Elle partie alors sans demander son reste mais le prince la suivi.

Attendez s'il vous plaie.

Que puis je pour vous votre altesse ? Demanda Lily en continuant d'avancer.

Puis je avoir votre nom ? Demanda le prince.

Je ne croie pas. Répondit Lily.

Je vous ai aidé à sauver votre serviteur. Rappela le prince.

Oui vous avez effectivement sauvé un homme mais avez vous vu qu'il y en avez d'autre ?

« Une bonne action est louable mais il en faut plus d'une pour arriver aux porte de l'Utopia.». Récita le prince.

Le prince a donc lu Utopia. Remarqua Lily.

Je l'ai trouvé fade et ennuyeux.

Fade ! Dites vous ? Je l'ai trouvé merveilleux et très enrichissant. Répliqua Lily.

Où logez vous ? demanda James.

Chez une cousine. Répondit évasivement Lily.

Oui mais quel cousine ?

La seule que j'ai monseigneur.

James ! Cria alors la reine de l'autre coté de la cour.

Oh je vous en pris donnez moi votre nom au moins. Demanda James.

Je crains que le seul nom que je puisse vous donnais est comtesse Rose de l'Ancrai. Dit alors Lily en partant.

James ! L'appela une nouvelle foi la reine.

Il se retourna quelques seconde et lorsqu'il voulu dire au revoir à la comtesse elle était déjà partie.

James… soupira sa mère. Tu t'es encore enfuit cette nuit. Ne me ment pas ton père à dut faire appel à la garde pour te retrouver. Te souvient tu de la promesse que tu as faite à ton père ?

Oui mère je m'en souvient.

Si tu ne veux pas épouser la princesse d'Espagne tu doit choisir une autre jeune fille avant deux semaines. James ! Cria t elle alors qu'il partait dans la même direction ou avait disparu Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3

Lily s'était changée et était rentrait dans la demeure de son père avec Maurice. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés Elisa et Aurora sautèrent au coup de Maurice et remercièrent Lily qui leur raconta sa petite discussion avec le prince.

"Vous avez parlé au prince." S'exclama Aurora.

"je ne lui parlais pas je le grondais." Corrigea Lily. "Je n'en reviens pas de lui avoir donné le nom de ma mère."

La comtesse et ses filles rentrèrent mais à peine quelque minute après leur arrivé on sonna à la porte.

"Votre altesse que puis je faire pour vous ?" Demanda la comtesse.

"Je vous ai emprunté un de vos étalons ce matin je crains d'ailleurs avoir fait peur à votre domestique." Lui répondit le prince.

"Ah elle est muette." Répondit la comtesse précipitamment.

"Elle a pourtant parlé avec une grande vigueur."

"Ca lui arrive parfois."

Le prince s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque.

"Pétunia votre broche est… éblouissante."

"Cette vielle chose vous êtes trop bon mon seigneur."

Il parti alors. La comtesse entra alors dans la demeure et interpella Lily.

"Lily n'avez vous pas quelque chose à me dire ?" demanda t elle.

"Heu… je…" derrière la comtesse Marie faisait le symbole d'un cheval qui galope.

"Le prince est venu nous emprunter un cheval." Dit elle alors.

"Ce qui explique pourquoi il est venu nous le rendre tout à l'heure. Il dit que vous avez parlé avec vigueur qu'avez vous dit ?"

"Je…Je l'ai traité de voleur…" dit sombrement Lily. "Je… ne l'avais pas reconnut." Se justifia t elle.

"Hé bien vous passerez un moi sans une gouttes d'eau chaude et vous vous passerez de dîner ce soir est-ce claire ?"

"Oui mère."

"A quoi sert que tu prenne des douches puisque tu fais tout pour ressembler à une souillon Cendrions ?" demande méchamment Pétunia.

"Pétunia !" Gronda en souriant sa mère. "Maintenant disparaissez Lily je ne veux plus vous revoir avant demain !"

Lily partie alors se coucher.

Le lendemain le prince, qui n'avait cessé de penser à la comtesse Rose de l'Ancrai, était aller voir un des grands inventeur de l'époque pour qu'il lui porte conseil : Remus de Vinci.

"Mais si l'on rencontre l'âme sœur et que par malheur celle ci nous soit enlevée mais que nous rencontrons une nouvelle âme sœur était ce la première ou la deuxième qui nous était destinée ? Et si la première n'était pas morte aurions nous jamais rencontré la deuxième ? Ou alors c'était la deuxième qui nous était destiné ?" (NDLR: la phrase hyper filosophique lol) demanda James.

"A l'amour il n'y a de réponse il faut laissé le temps couler." Lui répondit Remus de Vinci en mettant à ses pieds des sortes de petits bateaux pour flotter sur l'eau.

Lily, elle, était partie tôt le matin pour ramasser des truffes mais arrivée au lac elle décida de se baigner. Elle nageait sur le dos lorsque.

"Attention il va sans doute pleuvoir." Lui dit Remus de Vinci qui marchait sur l'eau.

Lily surprise cria et fit tomber Remus. Ils arrivèrent alors sur la rive où se trouvait James.

"Comtesse ? Que faite vous ici sans vos domestique ?" Demanda t il en souriant contant de l'avoir revu.

"Je leur ai donné un jour de repos." Improvisa Lily.

"Un jour de repos ?" Répéta James.

"Vous n'êtes pas lassé d'être toujours servi ?" demanda Lily

"Non les domestiques sont nés pour nous servir."

"Quoi ! N'importe quoi ! Aucun être humain n'est né pour en servir un autre !"

"Pourquoi faite vous toujours ça ?" demanda le prince.

"Toujours quoi ?"

"Contredire tout ce que l'on vous dit ? Ca doit être fatiguant à la longue."

"C'est seulement ce que vous dîtes qui me fait vous contredire."

"Lily !" S'écria alors une voie.

"Oh je suis désolé il faut que je rentre, je ne me suis absentée que trop longtemps." Dit Lily en commençant à partir.

"Attendez !" S'exclama le prince. "Quand pourrais je vous revoir ?"

"Oh je ne sais pas mon seigneur… je…" commença Lily.

"Appelez moi James."

"Je doit partir."

Lily disparue alors dans la forêt et rentra chez elle.

James lui rentra au palais ou il parla de la comtesse Rose de l'Ancrai à la reine sa mère.

"La comtesse Rose de l'Ancrai tu dit ?" demanda la reine.

"Elle logerait chez une de ses cousines."

"Non je suis désolé James je ne connais pas. Bon dépêche toi de te préparer pour le jeu de paume."

"Mais il faut que…"

"Non James ! Tu l'as déjà reporté ce match". Gronda sa mère. "Va te préparer."

Il parti donc se préparer.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Ginly, Dumbledorette, Lily smile et à ma cousine Lily003

* * *

Chapitre 4

Du coté de la comtesse c'était la pagaille. Elles cherchaient une robe pour Pétunia.

"Et celle la ?" demanda la comtesse.

"Non elle est bleue." Répliqua Pétunia.

"La couleur préférée du prince je te rappel"

"Oui justement toutes mes adversaires seront en bleu."

"Pas bête…"dit la comtesse en réfléchissant. "Je croie que j'ai trouvé. Venez avec moi."

Elles se dirigèrent alors vers la chambre de Lily ou la comtesse ouvra une malle et en sorti une robe magnifique.

"La mère de Lily lui avait laissé pour le jour de son mariage."

"Cendrions se marier mais avec qui ?" demanda ironiquement Pétunia." Le ramoneur."

"Mais elle voudra peut êtres la porter" remarqua Marie.

"Mais enfin que fera une souillon comme elle à un bal au château ?" Demanda Pétunia.

Soudain Lily entra dans sa chambre.

"Que faite vous dans ma chambre et avec la robe de ma mère ?" demanda t elle froidement.

"Nous faisons prendre l'air à votre robe pour le bal." Répondit la comtesse.

"Vous… vous m'emmenez avec vous ?" demanda Lily abasourdie.

"Hé bien oui c'est un moyen de souder notre famille." Répondit la comtesse alors que marie jeta les chaussures qui allaient avec la robe et parti en soufflant.

"Que lui arrive t il ?" demanda Lily.

"Marie ne veut pas que tu viennes avec nous." Répondit tristement Pétunia. "Bon nous allons te laisser." Et elles partirent alors.

Enfin préparé, le prince joua tout l'après midi au jeu de paume jusqu'à ce que la balle aille dans les gradins et que Pétunia lui ramène il passa alors le reste de l'après midi en compagnie de la jeune fille.

"Venez par ici il y a l'étalage de nos domestiques." Lui dit Pétunia.

C'est alors que Lily aperçut le prince qui se dirigeait vers eux, lui jeta le poulet qu'elle avait dans les mains à la figure et parti se cacher alors qu'Elisa, Aurora et Maurice crièrent de surprise.

"Excusez nous votre altesse nous avons étaient surpris." Dit alors Maurice.

"Il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre ?" demanda la prince.

"Y'avait aussi le poulet." Répondit Elisa.

La journée se termina sans aucun problème majeur.

Le lendemain toute la cour était en effervescence : un bal avait été prévu pour que le prince choisisse une épouse.

Comme tous les dimanches les nobles allèrent à l'église. La comtesse Raudmila avait eu par un de ses « espion » un des colliers de la reine qu'elle comptait faire rendre par Pétunia.

Cependant le prince lui n'alla pas à l'église en ce dimanche, il avait aperçu la comtesse Rose de l'ancrai et était bien décidé à la retrouver.

Lily était avec Sirius qui peignait, elle faisait voler un cerf volant.

"Je te jure Sirius dés que je revoie le prince je lui dirait « votre altesse emmenait mes sœur et ma belle mère et laissait nous en paie, elles et vous êtes du même monde»."

"Ah oui." Dit alors Sirius. "Eh bien je croie que tu vas pouvoir lui dire maintenant."

"Quoi !" S'écria Lily avant de partir se cacher derrière une motte de paille ayant vu le prince.

Le prince s'approcha alors de Sirius :

"Excusez moi savez vous ou habite la comtesse Rose de l'Ancrai ?"

"Elle loge chez sa cousine la comtesse Raudmila de Gaine"

"Ah…" répondit le prince un peu embêté.

"Mais je sais qu'elle y est seule en ce moment !" Cria Sirius pour que Lily l'entende.

"Merci beaucoup." Répondit le prince. "Jolie tableau." Ajouta t il avant de partir.

Lily couru vers Sirius qui lui dit :

"Le prince aime mon tableau."

"Sirius que lui à tu dit !" S'exclama Lily. "Je ne suis pas à la maison !"

"Eh bien cour comtesse."

Lily parti alors en courant vers le château. Arrivée à l'intérieur elle se changea à une vitesse folle et alors qu'elle descendait les escalier le prince sonna à la porte.

"Monseigneur." Dit Lily en lui ouvrant. "Que puis je pour vous ?"

"Eh bien il y a un endroit où j'aimerais vous emmener." Répondit il. "Et appelez moi James."

"Bien mon… heu James" Répondit Lily souriante.

Ils partirent alors en calèche jusqu'une grande bibliothèque.

"Woh c'est magnifique !" S'émerveilla Lily.

"C'est une des plus grandes bibliothèque de France." Répondit James.

Il continuèrent alors la visite de la bibliothèque.

* * *

Lily smile je ne pense pas pouvoir faire exactement comme dans le film, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Au faite j'en profite pour vous dire que l'histoire est terminée mais que pour m'insiter à la poster il faudrait me donner plein de review (je sais c'est pas beau le chantage)

A bientot


	5. Chapter 5

Voici un nouveau chapitre parce que je suis de bonne humeur lol mais je trouve qu'il est un peu court enfin dite le moi vous même

* * *

Chapitre 5

Durant cette excursion à l'entrait de l'église Pétunia alla vers la diligence de la reine.

"Votre altesse vous avez fait tomber ceci." Dit elle en lui rendant le collier.

"Oh je ne me rappel pas de l'avoir mit. Merci il faut avoir une âme pur pour rendre un bijou de cette valeur venez au château avec votre mère nous prendrons le thé."

"Bien votre majesté." Répondit Pétunia en souriant.

Elle rentra à la maison se prépara et parti prendre le thé avec la reine.

"Au faite connaîtriez vous la comtesse de l'Ancrai ?" demanda soudainement la reine.

"Rose de l'Ancrai ?" demanda Raudmila.

"Ah quelqu'un la conait ce n'est donc pas un fantôme." Ria la reine.

"Elle loge chez nous c'est notre cousine en faite." Répondit la comtesse alors que Pétunia était complètement perdue. "Nous l'appelons affectueusement cendrillons."

Pétunia se leva et se mit à donner des coups de poings et de pieds dans le vent.

"Êtes vous souffrante ?" demanda la reine.

"Il y avait une abeille." Expliqua Pétunia.

Du coté de Lily et de James la diligence était cassé et il fallait attendre de longues heures avant qu'elle ne soit réparée.

"Hé bien nous rentrerons à pied." Déclara Lily.

"A pied !" Répéta James. "Mais ça va nous prendre des heures."

"Partons maintenant dans ce cas."

Ils partirent alors dans la forêt jusqu'à… ce perdre. Lily monta alors à un arbre pour savoir ou ils se trouvaient.

"Pourquoi est ce vous qui montez à cet arbre ?" demanda James.

"Car si vous étiez monté et que vous seriez tombé vous aurez brisé votre jolie nuque et on se serait retrouvé dans le pétrin."

"Vous sauvez vos domestique, vous nagez seule, vous montez aux arbres, y a t il une chose que vous ne savez pas faire ?"

"Voler" répondit Lily. (NDLR je précise c'est voler dans les air)

Soudain des bohémiens vinrent attaquer James.

"Restez en haut gente dame il y a du grabuge". Répliqua James qui était dans un combat à l'épée.

"Merci gente dame ça plaira à ma femme." Dit alors un bohémien à Lily.

Lily sauta de l'arbre et dit alors :

"Rendez nous nos affaires !"

"Ma cher dame vous pouvez repartir avec tout ce que vous pouvez porter" Répondit le chef des bohémiens.

Lily s'approcha alors de James et le porta sur ses épaules avant de commencer à repartir.

"C'est bon mademoiselle on va vous rendre vos affaires et vous donnez des chevaux." Lui dit le chef des bohémiens en riant.

Lily et James se retrouvèrent alors dans le camp des bohémiens à manger de grillade et à jouer à pierre papier ciseau.

"Bon alors là je vais faire ciseau." Dit James sur le ton de confidence.

Évidemment ils firent tous les deux ciseau. Ils se rapprochèrent alors petit à petit avant de s'embrasser d'abord doucement puis passionnément sous les sifflements des bohémiens

Le lendemain Lily se réveilla très mais très tard vu qu'elle était rentrée très tard.

Sa belle mère arriva alors sur elle.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus pitoyable que le prince se soit amouraché d'une paysanne ou que vous ayez utilisé le nom de votre mère." Lui cracha t elle.

"Que faites vous avec ma robe ?" demanda calmement Lily.

"Pétunia la portera au bal." Répliqua Raudmila.

"Moui mais tu as de la chance tu ne portera pas la robe de marier d'une pute." Lui dit Pétunia.

La le poing de Lily parti et s'abatis avec violence sur l'œil de Pétunia qui culbuta par dessus le lit.

"Je vais lui arracher les yeux !" S'écria Lily.

Pétunia parti en courant Lily à ses trousses. Lorsque Pétunia s'arrêta devant la cheminer de la salle à manger avec Utopia.

"Non !" S'écria Lily qui avait les chaussures de sa mère dans les mains.

"Ou les chaussures de votre mère ou le livre de votre père quoique aucun des deux ne vous évitera le fouet." Lui dit sa belle mère.

Lily tendit alors les chaussures à Pétunia qui les récupéra et qui jeta Utopia au feu.

"Non !" Cria Lily en pleure

Lily se fit alors battre par sa belle mère et alors qu'elle était couchée sur son lit Marie arriva pour la soigner.

"Elle n'y a pas était de main morte mais tu la cherché aussi. Enfin je n'oublierais jamais comment Pétunia c'est retrouvée les quatre fers en l'air." Ria Marie.

"Merci…" répondit Lily.

De son coté James avait fait part à ses parents l'envi d'inviter les bohémien. Et était partit dans l'idée de montrait un endroit à Rose. Il alla donc la chercher et l'amena dans une vielle ruine.

"James je…"

"Non attend avant que tu ne dise quoi que ce soit je voudrais te remercier."

"Non James attend…"

"Non, non vraiment je suis très heureux de t'avoir connu."

"James je… "commençât Lily avant de se mettre à pleurer.

James s'approcha alors et l'embrassa.

"James non il…il faut que je rentre… je suis désolé." Dit Lily avant de partir


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Lily rentra et se refit interpeller par sa belle mère.

"Ou est la robe je sais que c'est toi qui la !"

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Très bien tu ne veux pas me le dire hé bien…" Elle poussa Lily dans le garde manger. "Tu resteras là jusqu'à ce que nouvel ordre." Et elle le ferma à clef. "Venez mesdemoiselles nous allons êtres en retard". Dit elle à ses filles.

"Mère pourquoi suis-je un cheval ?" demanda Marie."Je voudrais être un paon comme Pétunia."

"Non Marie vous vous n'êtes la que pour vous empiffrer" Répondit sa mère

Elles partirent donc toutes les trois vers la diligence qui les attendait.

Maurice alla chercher Sirius ayant une idée en tête.

"Sirius il faut que tu aille chercher Remus de Vinci."

"Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?"

Maurice lui expliqua la situation et Sirius alla chercher le seigneur de Vinci. Ils arrivèrent en courant et le seigneur de Vinci déclaveta la porte.

"Vite Lily il faut vous préparer pour le bal !" S'exclama Elisa.

"C'est impossible." Déclara Lily abattu.

"Rien n'est impossible ma cher." Lui dit alors Remus.

"un poisson peut aimer un oiseau mais ou vivraient ils ?" demanda Lily.

"Laissez moi vous faire des ailles." Lui répondit Remus.

"James." Appela la reine.

"Oui mère ?"

"Il ne sert à rien de l'attendre elle ne viendra pas." Déclara la reine.

"Que dite vous la mère bien sur qu'elle viendra."

"Elle a été promise à un duc au nouveau monde elle devait partir ce soir."

"Comment le savez vous ?" demanda James.

"J'ai discuté avec sa cousine la comtesse Raudmila de Gaine."

"... J'ai essayé de lui voler son cœur alors qu'elle était venu me dire qu'elle partie, il n'existe sur cette terre plus piètre voleur."

"James…" soupira sa mère. "Tout sauf l'Espagne."

Lily était prête, elle portait la robe de sa mère avec des ailles que lui avait fait le seigneur Remus. Elle arriva devant les portes du château et entra.

"Respire…" murmura t elle avant d'avancer dans la salle.

James se précipita sur elle.

"Je croyais que vous deviez partir ! Venez je tient à vous présenter quelqu'un. Vous avez vu j'ai invité tous le bohémien."

"James… non… attend…" lui dit Lily.

C'est alors que la comtesse Raudmila fendit la foule en deux et s'avança vers Lily.

"Mère que faite vous ?" demanda Pétunia.

"Je te fait reine." Déclara sa mère avant d'attraper Lily par sa robe. "Comment osez vous !"

"Madame !" S'exclama le prince.

"Cette femme est une mystificatrice, c'est une de mes domestiques." Répliqua la comtesse.

"Rose dit lui que c'est faux." Lui dit le prince.

"Rose de l'Ancrai était ma mère." Répondit Lily en pleure.

Le prince se retourna alors et partis vers ses parents.

"James !" Cria Lily en pleure.

Tout le monde dans la salle fut choqué par la familiarité de Lily.

"Je vous prierez de ne pas me parler aussi familièrement !" Déclara le prince

Lily partie alors en courant, elle courut tellement qu'elle en perdit une pantoufle de vair


	7. Chapter 7

merci à Arie-Evans, Lily003, Ginly, Dumbledorette, Lily smile, Lady ange shadow, lilli-puce et Miss Hell Black

Je vous annonce que c'est le dernier chapitre qui clos mon histoire. Mais je ne vais pas tarder à écrire une nouvelle fic... En attendant bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain Lily ratissait le champ lorsque sa belle mère arriva.

"Que me voulez vous ?" demanda t elle lasse et fatiguée.

"Venez." Lui ordonna sa belle mère.

"Mais que me voulez vous vous avez gagné ok ! Laissez nous en paie."

"Arrêtez de vous plaindre et venez." Lui réordonna sa belle mère.

Lily la suivit et lorsqu'elle arriva elle vit une calèche avec lord Voldemort à côté.

"Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?" demanda Lily.

"Je vous ai donnée au lord Voldemort." Répondit la marâtre. "Si le prince vient demander pétunia en mariage je ne veux pas qu'il soit confronté à vous."

Des gardes vinrent prendre Lily qui se débattait.

"Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !"

Le mercredi qui suivit le bal le prince était à l'église avec la princesse d'Espagne qui ne pleurait pas par bonheur mais par malheur. Plus ils avançaient dans la cérémonie plus elle sanglotait. Et lorsque pour la 100ème foi le curé se fit interrompre par les pleures de la marier James éclata de rire et dit :

"junte el !"

La marier souleva alors sa robe et couru vers un espagnol qui était dans la salle.

James quand a lui sorti de l'église. Dehors il rencontra Marie qui parlait avec son valet.

"Ne dite rien à votre mère et à votre sœur, tout sera révélé en temps utile."

Puis il partit.

Dans le château du lord Voldemort Lily devait faire les taches ménagères se qui ne lui changeais pas grand chose. Soudain Voldemort la pris dans ses bras.

"Vous savez je pourrais vous enlever ses chaînes si vous n'essayez plus de vous échapper." Lui dit il en tentant de l'embrasser.

Lily le repoussa alors et pris une épée qui était posée sur un buffet.

"Mon père était un brillant escrimeur et il m'a tout apprit. Si vous vouliez bien me donner les clef et me rendre ma liberté avant que je ne vous tranche du ventre à la tête !"

Elle prit alors les clef qu'il lui tendais et parti du manoir. Dans la cour elle trouva James qui avança vers elle.

"Que faites vous ici ?" demanda t elle.

"Je suis… je suis venu vous sauver…"

"Merci bien mais je sais me débrouiller." Elle le doubla alors.

"Lily s'il te plaie…"

Elle s'arrêta alors

"Comment m'avez vous appelée ?" demanda t elle.

"Lily. En faite je suis venue ici pour retrouver la personnes à qui appartient cette pantoufle." Dit il en sortant la pantoufle de vair perdue.

Il s'approcha alors de Lily et l'embrassa.

Quelques jour plus tard la comtesse et ses deux filles ont étaient conviées au palais en grand apparat. Elles étaient devant le roi, la reine et le prince.

"Comtesse avez vous oui ou non menti à la reine ?" demanda glacialement le roi.

"Veillez à bien mesurer la porté de vos paroles." Continua la reine.

"Eh bien… une mère ferait tout pour sa fille…" Commença la comtesse.

"Mère qu'avez vous fais ! Vos altesses j'ai été manipulée tout comme vous !" s'exclama Pétunia.

"Comment osez vous ! Lui dit alors sa mère."

"ça suffit !" s'exclama le roi. "Sont elles toujours ainsi ?" demanda t il à Marie.

"Parfois même pire" Répondit cette dernière.

"Vous êtes contre votre mère Marie ?" demanda la comtesse.

"Bien sur que non je ne suis là que pour m'empiffrer"

"Bien vous et votre fille êtes coupable de mensonges à la couronne vous serez donc emprisonnée sauf si quelqu'un plaide en votre faveur."

Personne dans la salle ne parla.

"Il y a beaucoup d'absent aujourd'hui." Dit alors la comtesse.

"Moi je vais plaider pour elles". Dit alors une voie. "Elles sont malgré tout de ma famille."

Tout le monde s'agenouilla devant Lily.

"Pétunia il ne me semble pas vous avoir présenté ma femme." Dit alors le prince.

Pétunia et la comtesse s'agenouillèrent à leur tour.

"Vous ne serez pas enfermées mais vous devrez faire toute les corvées que vous m'avez forcer à endurer durant toutes ces années."

Pétunia et la comtesse furent alors envoyée dans les lavoir du château pendant que Marie regagnait sa grande demeure avec le valet du prince. Lily et James fêtaient leur mariage avec Aurora, Elisa, Maurice, Sirius et Remus. Lily et James se chamaillaient

"Mais dites moi n'êtes vous pas censé être charmant ?" Demanda Lily

"Et vous et moi princesse ne somme nous pas censé vivre heureux ?" demanda James.

"Ah et qui a dit ça ?"

"Tien je ne m'en souvient pas." Répondit James avant de l'embrasser.

FIN

C'est de l'espagnole ça veut dire rejoint le.


End file.
